


Your Mutable Narrator, Oikawa Tooru

by vennlime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancer Iwaizumi Hajime, Diary/Journal, Famous Iwaizumi Hajime, Iwaizumi has pet rats, M/M, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro, Mentioned Kindaichi Yuutarou, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, Mentioned Yahaba Shigeru, One-Sided Attraction, Post-time Skip Haikyuu, Rats, Stalker, Stalker Oikawa Tooru, That was directed to Nash, Unreliable Narrator, Waves and pees, Yandere, Yandere Oikawa Tooru, Yes he does pole dancing, mentioned Kunimi Akira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vennlime/pseuds/vennlime
Summary: You Can Trust Everything Oikawa Tooru Writes.- O. Tooru
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Kudos: 12





	Your Mutable Narrator, Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> Read The Tags.

**Delusional.**

**XXXX/XX/XX**  
Today I met a precocious boy.  
He is very attractive.  
It was genuine love at first sight, and I sincerely hope to see him again so we can have our first date.

**XXXX/XX/XX**  
I saw him again today.  
We went on a date.  
I discovered lots of things about him.  
His proper name is Iwaizumi Hajime. He’s 27. His birthday is on June 10th.  
Japanese Zodiac: year of the dog.  
Chinese Zodiac: year of the dog.  
English Zodiac: Gemini.  
He is extremely famous. I don’t like it very much, but we can work it out.  
He willingly lets me call him Iwa-chan!

Oikawa gently closed his journal, a satisfied sigh leaving him. He smiled gently and carefully ran his fingers across the cover with a cheerful grin. He already wanted to see him again, even though they just had a date. Turning to his computer, he looked at all the tabs that were opened filled with things such as: “Iwaizumi Hajime’s birthday”, “Iwaizumi Hajime’s age”, “Iwaizumi Hajime’s instagram”, “Does Iwaizumi Hajime have a s/o?”, “Is Iwaizumi Hajime single?”, “Where does Iwaizumi Hajime live?”

For the last one, he knew for a fact Iwaizumi, no, Iwa-chan, lived in America, but he was apparently coming back to Japan to visit his home again.

Oikawa frowned thoughtfully and grabbed his phone, going onto Instagram. Although he wasn’t as famous, or well-known, he maintained a decent following on Instagram. But that wasn’t important. The focus right now was his dear Iwa-chan.

He went onto his feed, clicking the profile and stared at the most recent picture. He didn’t receive the notification for that post. Oikawa eagerly clicked it and began staring at the photo, examining it intensely as he simultaneously pressed the like button.

He paused and slowly zoomed into the brilliant eyes of the dancer.

That looked familiar. That place was familiar. Oikawa was sure that the station was close to his home. If Iwaizumi would post a picture of his home to confirm it… that would be good.

“Please, Iwa-chan. We need to be together.”

He pulled his phone closer and placed an affectionate kiss against the device before setting his phone down. He smiled, looking at his wall.

It was filled with various images of Hajime.

He was so adorable.

**Insignificant.**

Every day, Oikawa could only focus on looking for his dear Hajime. He’d go to the station and stand around, waiting in corners as he stalked the other’s different profiles on apps. Instagram. Twitter. He even found out Hajime had an old Facebook. Naturally, he saved the images. He’d have to cut some of them since some had others in it.

“Competition” was his first thought.

After a little research, he found the names of the two, most common people. Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro. Other names he found were: Yahaba Shigeru, Kunimi Akira, and Kindaichi Yūtarō. After looking through their pages, he was certain they wouldn’t be a big threat.

**Misconceived**

After weeks of waiting, he was rewarded for his efforts. Sure, he had to neglect a few of his studies for school at times to get to this point, but he had finally studied Iwaizumi’s schedule. From the most recent tweet put out by Hajime, Oikawa realized he only had a week to prepare their date.

Once Hajime leaves to go back to America, Oikawa could use that time to lure him elsewhere.

He managed to get a few friends to buy different items. He didn’t want anyone to track him down through his recent purchases after all.

Oikawa took into account that Hajime had a lot of strength, he was a dancer after all. He really specialized in pole dancing, which required upper-body strength. So he was going to aim for catching Iwaizumi off guard. Pretending to be injured would work, anyone’s guard would be let down by that.

However, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was going to be kidnapping him and managing to bring him home.

**Deranged**

The entire plan changed.

He couldn’t wait.

05:00: Hajime’s morning jog was long enough, Oikawa had planned long enough, waited long enough. This was the moment Hajime would finally realize they belong together, that they were perfect. He knew everything about him. He knew the name of his mother, the name of his father, the name of his friends, the name he’d use if he had a dog — specifically a standard poodle — and he knew the names of his two rats: Biscuit and Crumpet. Although Oikawa wouldn’t consider himself a rat fanatic, he researched them so the two could stay over with him and Iwa-chan.

_They Were Going To Live Together._

_Forever._

**Incognizant**

Hajime approached a stranger on the sidewalk, noticing they seemed to be injured. Upon closer inspection, he seemed familiar. Wasn’t this the guy with a large following on Instagram? Although he hadn’t been too involved with him, he was sure it was because he had a decent face.

Whatever might as well see what was wrong with him.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“It’s hard for me to get up, but aside from that I’m alright!” Almost as if to prove his point, the other tried getting up, only to wince and stumble, grabbing at his knee. Brown eyes stared deeply into Iwaizumi’s own. “You look familiar! Anyway, do you think you can help me get home? I would...really...appricate it.”

The brunette offered a small smile and Iwaizumi only nodded, reaching to help pull the other up.

Finally.

Oikawa began directing Iwaizumi to the direction of his home, continuing to limp the entire way.

As they stood at his front door together, Oikawa began unlocking his door. “Can you help me inside? Just to my bathroom, I’ll be able to patch myself up.”

Iwaizumi seemed unsure, and even hesitated, but gave in. “Sure, where to?”

“Just down the hall and to the left.”

Iwaizumi did as instructed, helping Tooru sit down.

“Ah, one more thing, Iwa-chan.”

“What did you j—”

A rag was pressed into Iwaizumi’s face, and the two began to scuffle. Oikawa had the upper hand though, he was more prepared, on guard, he had more of a rush. Once Iwaizumi’s body completely relaxed, he smiled and leaned down, running his hand along the side of his face.

“Sleep well, Iwa-chan.”

**Affright**

Iwaizumi opened his eyes slowly, greeted with a device around his neck. It was attached to an eye bolt in the floor. He reached up to try and pull it off, noticing his hands were bound together by a tight rope in front of him. The collar delivered an intense shock, causing Iwaizumi to twitch. He bared his teeth and began trying to look around.

Where was he? In a basement? He turned his head, seeing a bed, then across from it, an opened door leading to what seemed to be a bathroom. He turned his head again and blinked.

Stairs.

He hurriedly got up and quickly ran towards them, suddenly being jerked back with a loud yelp, sucking in air through his teeth as he tried to sit up.

All he could feel was a sharp pain in his arm and his neck from a shock.

Slowly, he pushed himself up to his feet again.

He could hear the chain dragging behind him. Once he reached the bathroom, he realized that was as far as the chain reached.

How did he end up here again? Thinking about it made his head hurt. Everything hurt actually.

The door opened from the top of the stairs.

“My, my, Iwa-chan. You sure are desperate to escape even after I gave you such a warm bed and even made sure the chain was long enough for you to walk around and get exercise. I saw you got shocked a few times already, you even tried to leave me, Iwa-chan.”

“Leave you? Who the fuck even are you?”

“Don’t use such language, Iwa-chan. I’m your future boyfriend, Iwa-chan. I’ll make sure you love me back. I don’t want to hurt you, you know that, right?” Oikawa asked as he stepped forward.

Iwaizumi scooted back.

“However.., if you try to leave me ever again,” He said slowly, running his hands through Hajime’s hair, “I’ll cut off each of your fingers while you watch every time you try to escape. Once you have no more left and you try to leave, I’ll slit your throat open. You’ll be my cute little fountain, doesn’t that sound fun, Hajime?”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Timorous**

**XXXX/XX/XX**

It’s been a few years since Hajime and I have been together.  
We’re even married now.

Tooru closed his journal and looked over at Hajime with a frown. “I’m sorry about your hand.” He apologized.

Iwaizumi looked down at his left hand. A missing little finger and ring finger. “You don’t have to apologize for that, Tooru..” He tried to rub at his neck, only for the collar to block it.

“I’m happy you said that, Iwa-chan!”

**Corporeality**

Oikawa closed his journal and sighed sadly. He wondered what their life would have been like if Hajime had been just a little less stubborn. 

He walked from his room, down to the basement, staring at the body of the once famous dancer.

He leaned down and rubbed at the other’s opened neck before smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

“Let’s meet each other in another life, maybe one where I beat all of Japan just for you.”

He genuinely hoped there was a world like that.

Maybe he was a little delusional to think something like that could ever happen.


End file.
